Insanity
by Bloodiicecream
Summary: Thea is a little messed up. On a run through the city, she meets a teen who makes her head hurt. When he turns out to be Kaname Kuran of the Night Class, and her true nature is slowly revealed, what could happen to her? spoiler chap 35.
1. 黒いハネをのばし　闇に迷う

Prologue

Students ran out of the room in terror. Glass was flying. Blood was all over the walls. One could hear hysterical laughing, and that's all that anyone in the school could hear.

More glass shattered, and then the sound of a bat dropping echoed throughout the halls. The laughing had stopped. Instead, the footsteps of a young girl flooded the school. All the students were out by now. The young girl had stopped caring by now. She broke the windows with her bare hands, the glass ripping into her arm, sending more blood allover the place.

Her hand reached out and broke a shard of glass that was left in the window. She brought this over her wrist, and put her lips to the blood pouring from her arm. Her tongue delicately traced the line of crimson. Blood dripped from her mouth. She continued to walk through the hallways, breaking every window in sight, splashing blood over the boring, pale walls.

She walked into a bathroom, and the first thing she did was get her finger soaked in the crimson, then she wrote on the mirror there:

"May the vampires haunt you"

The girl then studied herself in the bloodied mirror. She was amazed, yet kept a blank look on her face. Half of her face was covered in blood, and her eyes glowed a bright lavender-purple color. Her clothes were no exception.

She heard the door open ever so slightly as the cops and other people sneaked inside. The girl just stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for their arrival.

* * *

Chapter 1: 黒いハネをのばし　闇に迷う (Extending black wings, wavering in darkness)  


* * *

Feet pounded against the road. Thea had a smile on her face, her breath escaping her lungs at a ridiculously fast rate. She was running as hard as she could.

The people on the street didn't think anything of it. They thought that she was just another middle-school aged girl running to a friend's house or something. But that was almost the exact opposite. She had escaped.

Thea slowed down to a walk when she turned the corner. It was hard to run in knee-high 3-inch boots. She stopped and studied herself in a window. It was a day in the late summer, yet she still had a black-and-white-striped jacket slung over her shoulders. She had on a tank top (that had an adorable little emo-ish bunny on it) with a black mini-skirt. Black eye shadow was over her ice-blue eyes, and her lips had a shimmery gloss on them. Her hair was short and layered, with long bangs.

She winked at herself and continued on to her favorite ice-cream shop. It's nice to get out of that mental facility for a while.

Yes, Thea broke out of a mental institution. It wasn't like she was slow in the mind or anything. She just had her mind set on something that most humans wouldn't believe, and she expressed it in ways that most people would consider insane. There were actually about three things leading up to her input in the nut house (as Thea liked to call it).

The first thing was that she has anger management problems. She would flip at the smallest insult, hit people over a little argument. That didn't suit the fancy of many adults, and so no adults were on her side. She just couldn't get along with people that had no business with her. She couldn't bring herself to do it. No one even knew if she would try.

Thing two was that she called herself a vampire. She had anemia, and needed blood, but she wasn't a vampire. Vampires are things of myth. She is old enough to understand this.

And the third thing, and most recent to boot, is that she had attack a student. Thea was at school, working by herself, when someone called her a freak. She apparently had had enough that day, and it was getting close to time for a blood refill, so she snapped. She grabbed a bat that was in the back of the classroom and attacked the kid. Instead of being freaked out that she had actually hurt someone, she just started laughing, enjoying the parade. She continued beating on him, until he was barely alive. She stopped laughing and dropped the bat. He was in a deep sleep, if not a coma. She hated the school, so she went on breaking windows throughout the school. The children had already fled, but she still went through the halls, shattered glass flinging her blood everywhere. She had cut her wrists to try to kill herself, and had put the wound to her mouth to try to make it stop bleeding.

Well, that's what her official record would say anyway. The truth was very different, but she had no desire to try to force her beliefs onto other people. It just didn't work.

A little bell rang as she walked into the ice-cream parlor. She walked up to the bar and ordered a double-fudge-brownie surprise. Thea took the ice cream, sat down, and began to spoon the cold food into her mouth. Brownies were her favorite. Add ice cream and it's the best thing in the world.

Thea sighed. It was actually the worst time in the world to run away from the asylum, considering that her blood refill was today. She felt her chest get heavy, and the signs of crying were getting close to where humans could actually see. She left little shop, carrying the ice cream (of course, she loved the stuff), and went to find somewhere she could be alone.

Thea found the abandoned fountain. It had stopped working for years, and no one had ever gotten around to fixing it, so it was the perfect place to be alone. The walls were so high that she could hide there without anyone finding her pitiful self.

But before she went in the empty pit, she cleaned out the brownie bowl and threw it in the trash. She climbed over, and let her crimson-filled tears drop from her ice-blue eyes.

She hugged her knees, trying to keep completely quiet, but the gasps kept coming. She hated her life. Who knew that her parents would tell her a huge lie? Why? She had lived her life on that one lie, and now, she was in the worst possible predicament. The only thing that kept her alive was the pain, the pain that she felt every second of every day.

Well, that and the fact that the nut place didn't let her near anything sharp, and infact had her in the straight jacket most of the time. But they let her out of it the day of the blood giving, and actually let her dress in her own clothes for comfort.

So she ran today because of those reasons.

She looked at her tears of blood that had stained her knees, and was inching towards her skirt. No one, not anyone in the world alive today, knew she cried tears of blood. No one. She wouldn't let anyone figure it out.

But at that moment, she felt a presence. A presence that she had never experienced before. It was so large it actually gave her a headache. She poked her head over the wall of the fountain to look at what was giving her headaches.

What she saw kind of surprised her. She thought that no one would be out here, of all places.

She saw two teenagers, and both had the exact same shade of dried-blood brown, but much pretty than she could ever imagine that color to be. The male had dark brown hair, and was cut in an emo fashion. The girl beside him (that was half hiding behind his arm) had a shade or two lighter brown than his hair, and it was also cut short. They wore what looked like school uniforms, except for opposites, like different classes.

The male was giving Thea a look of mixed despair and astonishment. The girl just looked scared.

"What? What do you want?" Thea asked, her voice almost cracking. Thank god for her self-control.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. His eyes seemed a brighter shade of red now. Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

"Hikari Tsukiyomi" Thea said, playing her false name that everyone knew her as. Oh yeah, she's never told anyone her real name before.

"You're lying. I can tell."

_Damn! He's smart! Whats with him and this girl!? Why can they see through my perfect disguise!? What was happening!? Why do I feel like I know him!? _Thea was cursing at herself.

"Now tell me the truth."

"Fine. Thea Yami. Happy?"

At her answer, the boy's face lost any sign of composure. He was over her in a blink of an eye, and she lost all consciousness.

* * *

First chapter of my first fanfic? I hope you enjoy... Can you figure out who the two people are? oh... and uhm... advice and suggestions are accepted.. please help me to improve!


	2. そんな想いさえも　消えてしまうの…

* * *

Chapter 2: そんな想いさえも　消えてしまうの… (Even this kind of emotion will disappear...)

* * *

Thea woke up in a daze. She was on a canopy bed, complete with lush sheets and a warm atmosphere, the way she needed it. The scent on the bed smelled so luscious. She inhaled deeply.

"Awake?" She heard a familiar voice say.

Thea's face went red, realizing that that luscious scent was obviously the luscious boy in the chair over there.

The boy just laughed at her. "It's okay. I promise."

"No it isn't! I have to go back! Or else… Or else…" Thea actually knew what would happen. The doctors at the asylum would go through any trouble to make sure that she was returned. This isn't the first time she had escaped. That and her throat was killing her, she needed the blood…

"Don't worry, I already called the asylum and told them that you are to be in my care." The teen said, and his face was sincere.

Thea just broke out into laughter. "So, you're basically wanting to make fun of me because I live in a nut house? Is that it? I bet you read my records and are going to get down deep into my brain everyday. Why? Why do you want me to suffer more than I already do?" At the end Thea's voice became a whine. She was about to start crying again. She gulped to hold back the tears.

The boy's face looked sad. It looked as if he had gone through the same thing, but Thea was sure that was impossible. No one had ever gone through the torture she has. Not anyone, anywhere. Especially because she was only 13, and this boy was clearly older.

"Why?" Thea repeated.

"I never read through your records. In fact, I just wanted to help you. I know what it's like to lose your family. Trust me, I know. And I'm letting you stay here, if you wish."

"Where is this? And… why is your presence so big that it gives me a headache? I don't understand."

The boy looked flabbergasted. " You mean, you _aren't_ a pureblood?"

This time is was Thea's turn to look amazed. She hadn't even heard that word spoken since she was much, much younger, before her parents had died and left her to a life that could only be summarized as hell. That is what her parents told her, that she was a pureblood. But she had gone under a transformation that had almost made her completely human… but had utterly failed. Instead, she suffered pain all the time and had a mutated body, one that didn't fit the physics. It was literally like she was living in hell… her body hurt all the time.

"That's the damn reason I got placed in that freaking nut house! Are you kidding? I thought I was a vampire, because that's what my parents said I was! But then I lost control a couple of times, and I went to a school for humans, I lived by myself, I was so different, so they put me in there, I hurt all the time, I have shots given to me every other day, and more when I escape or act to harshly! My life got turned into hell by that! Well, after my parents died… they tried to turn me into a human, but… it went wrong…" and Thea started choking on tears.

"Well Thea, will you let me do something that can only happen between purebloods?"

"Sure. I don't care what you do with me anymore. Rape me for all I care. But, t least let me know your name… please?"

"It's Kaname Kuran."

"Okay. Well fine. Do what you want, Kaname."

The boy, now known as Kaname, got up from his position in the chair and put his hands on Thea's head. She closed her eyes, and next thing she knew, she was the one with her hands against a familiar, fragile girl that looked broken.

"What happened..?" Thea asked, but her voice was Kaname''s instead of hers.

"I switched our minds to figure out some things about your past. If I may ask, don't dig too far into my past. I might kill you if you do." Her voice, spoken by Kaname, was supposed to sound deadly, but it just sounded like a girl ticked off. Not deadly like Kaname's boy voice could manage.

"I'll try… I'm really sorry if I ponder too far." Thea couldn't stand that her voice didn't sound like hers.

Instead of prying through the vampire's darkest secrets, she focused on the girl that looked like a porcelain doll on the bed. Her hair was cut short and in an emo way, the blackness dissolving into the dark of the room, yet Thea found she could see perfectly with these eyes, the eyes that she was using yet weren't hers.

The doll's face was hurt; Kaname obviously not used to the constant pain of the mutated body. The doll's eyes were lighter than ice, something that Thea had never noticed before. The lips were full, and her face was very, very pale, like the rest of her body.

"How can you live like this? The thirst, you obviously missed out on the daily blood. And all this other pain… what is it from? And is it like this all the time?"

Thea didn't really want to explain anything, so instead she replied "You told me not to look through your memories. I never said you couldn't look through mine."

* * *

Nyan! I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and if you had a little trouble with the he/she thingies, ill attempt to explain what i did here.  
For physical movements (raise eyebrows, move hands, etc) I used the gender of the body.  
For mental things (*blank* was surprised, *blank* was happy, etc.) i used the gender of the mind. (where the mind came from) I hope that helps ^^;


	3. 真実の答え探して　刻を朱色に染めて

* * *

Chapter 3: 真実の答え探して　刻を朱色に染めて (Searching for a true answer, time is dyed scarlet)

* * *

Kaname didn't have to be told twice. He was too curious. He started searching her mind, from the very first memory she had. She was 3, and was playing with two adults, so they must have been her parents. Next she was playing with her hair in the mirror, age 5. The most scarred one though, was when she was six. The scene was a terrible one.

"Thea, some of our friends had a little ritual done, and were going to do the same to you, so you can live a happier life, at least for a little while, okay?" Thea's mom said.

"Okay. Will it hurt?" The voice was too cute.

"No, sweetie, no. Just be still."

Then the ceremony began, and Kaname realized this is what must have happened to his little sister. This had to be what had happened. Anyway, back to the memory.

A vampire broke in at the very beginning of the ritual, so Thea was still unable to move and was undergoing the change. The host vampire though, was killed in an instant, canceling the ritual, leaving the vampire in its current state of misery. Thea will never feel a moment without pain after that happened. Her dad broke in though, and killed the rest while he saved the little girl. They darted out of the wall.

The dad spoke while running. "Thea, listen to me. You may not understand this now, but I know whats going on. Be SURE to remember this. Your body is in a state of chaos, and only pureblood blood can fix it. Unfortunately, I'm sure the other vampires will get me before I could change you. For future reference, You are a vampire still. Your blood and aura is masked like a human's, and your body has the limitations of a Level C, but you still use all the power of a pureblood. I'm sorry. Take care of yourself, okay? I love you." Her father set her down in the same fountain Kaname had found her yesterday. The man ran off, and never came back.

Kaname felt the pain increase. He was surprised. Something like this could happen…

Kaname was a pureblood, never altered, so he didn't know what it felt like to have this happen to him. He knew what it felt like to have someone close to him have this happen, of course. His little sister…

But Kaname just kept looking through the memories. He didn't like being nosy, but she said he could, didn't she?

Yet instead of going through every single memory, he jumped to one of the worst ones. The one that set her off into going to the "nut house".

Thea was sitting at her desk, doing her work that she was supposed to do, unlike everyone else. She wasn't very popular and didn't have any friends, so she was a friend to most of the teachers for staying quiet in class.

On the other hand, the kids thought of her as a freak. No one at all was dark in that middle school, so they thought she was not natural, someone that wasn't meant to be. So the bravest, and most popular, boy went up to her and said the thing that most people kept in their mind. "Freak."

Thea had actually not minded what people called her until then, but it was the day she was supposed to get blood and no one really bothered her on Wednesdays because of reasons she really didn't know. But anyway, she snapped. She grabbed a bat that was close to her desk and began beating the boy. She laughed. Oh how fun it was to kill someone!

She laughed at the blood pouring everywhere; she even laughed at the screams the other students were making. The teacher had the students run out of the room, abandoning all hope that the child being beaten would survive.

But when Thea realized that, she stopped laughing. She broke the windows with the bat, and then dropped it.

She wasn't a monster, was she? Where those stupid little brats right? Was she a monster? Was she some freak of nature? Was she never meant to live?

Then Thea just walked out of the bathroom. She broke the windows inverse, with her mental powers, so that the glass was breaking towards her, not from her. The flying glass had actually cut her skin, bringing blood on the walls. She was making her way to the girl's bathroom.

But first, she was thirsty. Her throat blazed, and she needed blood… soon. She took a piece of glass left from the pane and cut her wrist, seeing if her own blood would soothe her hunger. She wasn't trying to kill herself, like her records now say. She tried to drink her own blood so that the innocent humans wouldn't get hurt, but it didn't work. Her hunger wasn't soothed. Instead it repulsed her. How could her blood taste just like a human's?

She finally arrived at the bathroom, and when she did she wrote "May the vampires haunt you" on the mirror. But then she had to look at herself. Was she really a monster? Is this what she was destined to do her entire life? Could this be the person she was supposed to be?

Her emotions inside were anything but composed, yet her face held the same blank expression. She heard footsteps in the hall, so she went out and waited for the people who would end her freedom, for sure.

Kaname woke up from the memory trance at that moment. He realized that he had actually fallen asleep, still in the girl's body. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and when he did, he saw his own sleeping face. Thea must have gotten tired and fell asleep watching her face.

Kaname smiled, something that he hasn't done in this body. It felt kind of weird, considering all the pain that she has been going through. He took his face in his hands, and shook lightly to wake Thea up.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry…" Thea said, still kind of dazed. Kaname could see the sleepiness swimming in his eyes. Kaname wondered if that was what he always looked like when he got tired. But then again, what was Thea thinking? She was seeing her own body through someone else's eyes, and that's never a pleasant experience. At least Kaname did this with his sister, before they grew apart…

"I was actually planning on switching us back now, but if you don't mind, I would like to try to use a pureblood power in your body, to see how much stress it gives you… but you won't feel it, so don't worry." Kaname planned his words carefully, so he wouldn't scare the poor girl.

"Actually, as soon as you finish it, could you change me back into my own body? Please?" Thea pleaded

Kaname was surprised. She _wanted _to feel the pain? Why? But Kaname simply nodded her head.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And please remember the pronoun mini-lesson from chapter 2 :D


	4. かすれた声あげて　呼んだ君は 逝かなで と

Chapter 4: かすれた声あげて　呼んだ君は「逝かなで」と (Crying out hoarsely, you screamed "Don't Die")

* * *

Kaname then stood and turned his attention towards the window. He took all the strength that all this body had and tried to break it. It barely cracked, and he was on the verge of fainting.

Thea held her up and then took her head inside his hands and willed for their minds to go to their rightful bodies. It was very easy, much easier than she expected it to be.

Thea wasn't used to the pain, so she found herself choking on the pain and thirst. Red tears came to her eyes. She was beginning to cough, so she ran into the bathroom. She ran to the sink, the coughs shaking her whole frame now. The hand that was covering her mouth now began to drip crimson into the pearly white sink.

More and more came up, until there was blood freely running down her arm and getting all over the sink.

Kaname, on the other hand, watched in terror. How could this be happening? Kaname offered to take her place, but she had refused. Why?

But them Kaname decided to take a look into what she was thinking. This action could only be done by the person who had activated the mind switch. He listened carefully.

_Why? Why was I mutated like this? I'm glad that I switched back… He doesn't know how it feels to have your blood taste like a human's… It's disgusting! And this pain… I wouldn't want him to suffer… He's not used to pain… I'm glad he saved me from the asylum though, this way I know the truth. But I'm losing too much blood… And my two-weekly blood was canceled… What am I to do?!_

That was when Kaname snapped back. She only got blood every two weeks?! That's insane! Especially for her health, she should be getting blood transferred daily, if not twice a day!

"Do you want the pain to stop… for good?" Kaname asked Thea as she stopped coughing.

"No!" Thea said. She was scared now. "No… if the pain stops, I won't have a reason to live anymore! Please don't… the pain's the only thing that has kept me alive… You don't know how it feels! Please… Please…" Thea was crying now. She couldn't believe how much she had cried in front of this person, when she used to never cry in front of anyone!

"Okay, well stay here. You need someone to get blood from, right? I'll go get someone." Kaname left the room.

Thea had her back against the wall, and she slid down, now sitting. She hugged her knees and tried to make the crying stop for the person coming to help her. But no one would want to help her, so he or she must just be coming to help Kaname, her friend… Or at least she hoped he would be her friend. He would be her first.

Just then, a blond vampire with startling blue eyes (not at blue as hers, of course) walked into the room with Kaname in front. Thea looked at his face. It was startled, scared to see so much blood made by one little girl.

"So, I know its not that nice to ask, but could you please let this girl drink your blood? She's young, and needs it." Kaname said to the other vampire.

"Anything for you, Kaname-sama." The blond bowed respectfully. He took Thea's head in his hands, and placed her mouth on his throat. She extended her fangs –something she hadn't done in a long time- and bit into his neck, blood flooding her mouth.

Thea almost lost control. She couldn't remember the last time someone else's blood was in her mouth, or if someone else's blood ever tasted this good.

But she still drank conservatively. She would only take the amount she needed. She wouldn't take any chances on losing her pain. While drinking, she realized that she could tell what the blond was feeling. Shock mostly. He had never seen anyone in so much pain.

But then Thea had enough. She had actually gotten less than she usually got every two weeks, but she was scared. She didn't know why. She just… was. What if the pain went away? What if Kaname was lying to her?

"Thank… you…" Thea said to the blond.

"I hope you get better soon." The vampire said. He smiled. Thea almost cried… again.

"Thank you Aidou, you may leave now." Kaname said.

"Are you sure she's alright? " The blond named Aidou replied.

"I said, you may leave." Kaname said, anger and power filling his voice. Thea had never seen this side of him.

"O-of course, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed and left the room quickly.

Kaname turned his attention to the little girl. She had gone back into fetal position, and was staring off into space. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to attend his classes or else the Night Class would be a little_ too _suspicious. What was he to do with the girl?

"Thea?" Kaname said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Kaname?" Thea said, having difficulties with her voice.

"I need to go to my classes for the night, will you be okay here? No one should come in, but I'll make sure Yuuki, a guardian of the school, or 'prefect' is watching the dorms, okay?"

Thea nodded her head. Kaname turned to leave. Thea quickly grabbed his white jacket with her clean hand. "Uhm, before you go… do you have any old clothes I could borrow or something? I need a shower…" Thea's face was red as she said this, and she was talking really fast.

Kaname chuckled and went into back into the bedroom. Thea heard the opening and shutting of doors and drawers, and then Kaname came back in with clothes tucked over his arm.

"This is all I could find. You can re-use your some of you clothes… right?" Kaname asked, handing her the pile of clothes.

Thea thanked god that he didn't actually _say _underwear. "Yeah, thank you, Kaname, thank you thank you thank you… You have no idea how grateful I am… of everything." Thea said, avoiding his face.

"You're welcome Thea. I'll be back in about six or seven hours, depending on how long the class is today. That okay?"

Thea only nodded.

"Okay. Bye." Kaname said, and he walked out of the room. A few seconds later, she could also hear the door click as he left his personal chamber.

* * *

Nyan! I hope you enjoyed this story so far! sorry im kinda a bad chapter divider person... XD! anyways, if you were wondering why the chapters are in japanese, its because i stole the lyrics from Yousei Teikoku. I love her songs! She sings alot for Mai-HiME. She also sings the opening to Magipoka, and the ending to Venus Versus Virus. My fave song would probably be labyrinth.... XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! 3~ Thanks for reading!


	5. 空に還る日まで　声を聴かせて

* * *

Chapter 5: 空に還る日まで　声を聴かせて (Until the day I return to the sky, let me hear your voice)

* * *

The blood she drank had now tuned her senses up a few notches, so she heard the conversation Kaname had once he left his room.

"Yuuki, I want you to look after the girl in here, okay? Don't scare her, shes really young, and is frightened."

"Whatever you say, Kaname-senpai."

"Try not to go inside my room too much either; I told her that no one should go in there, but you could to check on her."

"Okay Kaname-senpai. Anything else?"

"That's all. Just watch out for her. She should be getting a shower soon. Make sure no one else goes inside my room. Especially not Zero…"

The girl hesitated before answering. "Do you want Zero to stay outside of the whole gate?"

"Yes. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near here. And the chairman might come by later. Be sure he doesn't scare her, please. I need to get to class now. Thank you, Yuuki"

"Anything for you, Senpai. If you don't remember, you did save my life…"

"Of course I remember, Yuuki. Take care."

And Kaname was gone.

Thea's mind was now back inside the bloody bathroom. She looked at the clothes Kaname had handed her. There was a black button-up shirt with black pants. The pants were entirely too big, but the shirt was probably long enough to be a mini-dress on her. She hoped he wouldn't mind…

She looked in the drawer under the sink to find a washcloth she could use. She found a dark red one, so cleaning up the blood wouldn't be so gruesome. She started pouring water in the sink and making all the blood roll down the drain. Once that was done, she put the washcloth on the side of the bathtub and began to undress.

She hopped into the warm shower, the heat feeling good against her skin. She sat against the bottom of the tub, and hugged her knees. She didn't want to cry again, but this was an experience unlike anything else in her life. No one had been this nice to her in 7 years.

She grabbed the shampoo sitting on a shelf. She smelled it. The smell was somewhat like Kaname, but he radiated his own scent. She washed her hair in it anyhow, mostly because there was no other shampoo, the other reason being because even if slightly, it smelled like her new friend…

She got out of the shower and dressed, noticing that Kaname's shirt came down to about the size of her mini-skirt. The sleeves were even longer. But still, she grabbed them and smelled. Such a sweet smell…

She walked out of the bathroom, and the girl was there. She was the same girl that was at the fountain with Kaname. If Thea remembered correctly, her name was Yuuki.

Then Thea remembered excatly what she was wearing as Yuuki's eyes swept over her body. Thea's face burned bright red.

"Uhm… I didn't have any other clothes, so Kaname let me use his old ones… Mine are kind of…dirty… and the pants Kaname gave me were way too big…" Thea replied as she looked at her toes.

Yuuki just laughed. "It's okay. I just wanted to meet you, and to let you know that I will be outside the door. I won't come in unless you want me too, or if it's quiet for too long. Okay, Thea?" Yuuki said, smiling.

Thea nodded her head, and Yuuki simply turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Thea noticed something about her presence. It was a pureblood's hidden under a human layer. Did the transformation happen to her also? But if it fully worked on her, then she couldn't remember her past. So, did it happen, or did it not? She guessed that she would just have to ask Kaname when he got back.

Thea walked over to an empty corner, and sat in a fetal position. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until she put her head on her knees. She blinked once, and then fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Kaname was having a rather interesting class. All of his classmates were wondering about the new "pet" he had received. Although they were respectful enough not to actually ask and invade his privacy, you could tell that that was what they were thinking by the expressions on their faces. Aidou was gonna get run over at the end of this, because he had actually seen the mysterious girl.

But their expressions were also of worry. Kaname was mad at this. Could they think that he had gone bad? Did they think he stole a prostitute or something?

So class went by rather quickly for Kaname. He returned to the moon dorms first, and went to go release Yuuki of her duties.

When Kaname got to his door, Yuuki was dozing off. He was half amused, and half worried. Could she have been asleep and someone hurt Thea? He quickly shook Yuuki's shoulder to grab her attention.

"K-kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said, startled. She was blushing. "Uhm.. I haven't been asleep for long, I promise. But Thea is just asleep. I didn't want to move her; I didn't want to wake her up. But I'll take my leave now… I'm kinda tired…"

Kaname nodded and gave Yuuki a hug. "Thank you… Yuuki."

Yuuki just walked away, looking kind of dizzy. Oh well. If she needed help, Zero could save her. This is the only time that he had ever thought this, but Thea needed his attention now. He was scared of what she knew, and didn't know what to do with her.

Kaname opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the little girl in the corner, fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief, and picked her up. That was when he noticed that her legs were bare. He suspected that his pants would be too big, but he had hoped. He hoped that she didn't mind it.

Kaname then sat Thea on the bed, and tucked her under the covers. He decided to change into more comfortable clothes. Hopefully she was fast asleep, that way she wouldn't see him.

While he changed, he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she didn't wake up. She didn't wake up at all, and in no time he was in more comfortable clothes. He walked into the bathroom, and was pleasantly surprised that there wasn't any blood left around the sink. She also had put everything in the bathroom in perfect order, throwing her towel into the basket, and her clothes in the corner, partly folded up, not sure whether to fold them up or leave them messy. He would need to wash them so that the scent wouldn't startle the rest of the vampires too much.

He walked over to the door of his bedroom, and called for Seiren, the vampire he was closest to (with secrets) in the Night Class. Seiren appeared in from of him in a blink of an eye.

"Come in. I have a few favors to ask of you." Kaname said. "And please don't be too loud."

"Whatever you wish, Kaname-sama." Seiren followed Kaname into the room. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping girl on the bed. Kaname led her on to the bathroom. She just followed.

"If you don't mind, could you get these washed?" Kaname said, handing her Thea's bloodied clothes. "And, do you have any old clothes that might fit her? I would appreciate it if you let her borrow them. Just until I can get her some new clothes of her own."

"Whatever you wish, Kaname-sama" Seiren replied, taking the clothes. Kaname was glad that she didn't ask questions.

"Oh, and could you please make sure that the rest of the night class don't spend their time wondering about this incident?" Kaname said. He didn't want everyone thinking about it. He wanted them to get back to the way it was before, and act like nothing happened. He hoped that Seiren got that unspoken message.

"Of course, Kaname. Anything else, Kaname-sama?"

"No. You may leave now."

With that command, Seiren turned on her heel and left the pureblood's chambers.

Kaname went over to his bed, and lied down beside Thea. He wondered if he could stay up long enough for her to wake up. He had had a long day, too, so he didn't know if he was up to par, lying on this bed.

* * *

Kaname has a comfy bed! Yays! XD! I wish i had a bed like Kaname's! tee hee hee... anyway, i hope you enjoyed! please review!


	6. 白い光が差し込む　同じ目覚めを重ねた

Chapter 6: 白い光が差し込む　同じ目覚めを重ねた (White light shines in, the same awakening repeats)

* * *

Thea was drowsy, and still half-asleep. She smelled a familiar delicious scent, and inhaled deeply. Her arms were around his head, and she was breathing in the scent of his beautiful brown hair…

And then Thea realized what she was doing. She had her arms around him, and was _smelling _him! She was so embarrassed! She quickly pulled her arms away from his head, and backed away from him, trying not to startle him. She wasn't sure if he was awake yet, but that experience was something she would be sure not to forget. How embarrassing…!

"Did you wake up?" Kaname said, looking straight at Thea. Her face was almost as red as blood. He had actually been awake during the whole experience, and had enjoyed it, but he wouldn't bring it up, scared it would startle her.

"Y-yes! Sorry Kaname!" Thea said, trying to hide her face, but failing because she was sitting up, and there wasn't really anywhere to put her face.

Kaname just thought that she looked cute with his shirt on. It was obviously too large, and thus the sleeves went way past her own. She was sitting with her feet near her bottom, so he could see almost all of her legs, minus the part that was covered up by the bottom of his shirt.

Thea saw Kaname's wandering eyes, and blushed even more. "Uhm, the pants were too big, but I thought that the shirt would be long enough… I hope you don't mind…" she said, looking down, making sure she wasn't too revealed.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if I should let you keep it to wear to bed or something. I don't need it anymore." Kaname replied on perfect timing, completely covering up the true reason he was looking at her.

"Uhm, it was comfortable…?" Thea said, making it a question. It wasn't a lie though. This was the most comfortable night she had slept in months.

"That decided it. You can have the shirt, if you like." Kaname said, looking at her body one last time.

Thea nodded her head. Just then, a knock came from the door. "Kaname-sama, I have the things you requested." A voice called.

Kaname simply got up off the bed and opened the door. Thea couldn't see the person's face, but she was sure it was another vampire. Kaname was handed a stack of clothes. He thanked the person and shut the door.

"I got one of the other students to wash your clothes and let you borrow some until we go shopping in a few hours. I hope you like them." Kaname said, handing her the pile of clothes.

Thea almost fainted. These were some of the cutest clothes she had ever seen, but she didn't want to change just yet. She liked the fact that his scent was enveloped in this shirt, and that maybe, if she stayed in this shirt and around him long enough, she would smell like him for a little while. "Uhm… could I stay in this for a little while longer? It really is comfortable…" Thea said, hoping she wouldn't look too much like an idiot, and also hoping that he wouldn't know the true intention of staying in his shirt.

But of course, because of the mind switch, when such strong emotions and thoughts are cast, he catches them. He was amused at the thought. Did he really smell _this _luscious (as Thea thought) to other vampires? Did he smell like this to Yuuki? Her thoughts sent his mind reeling.

Kaname nodded his head, and Thea felt relief. Thea looked at the clock. It was already eight in the morning!? How long had she slept!?

"Uhm, Kaname? When are we going shopping?"

"Hmm? Oh, about eleven. I need sleep and Yuuki and her friend, Yori, want to eat ice cream for lunch." Kaname replied, giving a yawn.

"I'm sorry! I must have kept you awake…" Thea said, feeling horrible.

"No, It's fine! Its just that when I brought you in yesterday, I waited until you woke up, and then I still went to classes. I slept for a while though. I woke up about the same time you did, I'm sure." Kaname said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so useless… I wish that I could actually be useful for once…" Thea said, looking down.

Kaname felt horrible inside. How could she think that? So he simply went over to her, and gave her a hug, cradling her into his chest. In her feeble struggles, his head hit the pillows, and Kaname was fast asleep.

Thea on the other hand, was still awake, but stopped trying to get free. She liked being close to someone. She hadn't really been close to anyone in her life. This was a first. And being hugged… She hadn't had that happen in longer than she could remember. She just edged closer to him and relaxed, glad she was around his scent more.

After a while, an alarm clock rang. It was on a nightstand by the bed, so Kaname turned and hit the off button. He tried to move, but noticed Thea, right where he had left her. Kaname didn't know whether to be surprised or not at the fact that she was still there, so he just woke her up.

"Uhhn… did I fall asleep?" Thea asked, not really wanting to move, and mad at herself for falling asleep in a situation like this. Like Kaname would ever do that again.

Kaname simply nodded and said "Yeah… I did too, so it's okay. I just need you to get dressed and do me a favor, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Kaname. You've done so much for me…" Thea said, reluctantly getting up out of her comfortable position, taking the clothes, and walking into the bathroom.

Kaname was puzzled by the feelings he had. He couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her. She just looked like a little doll, one that could be so easily broken. He wanted to protect her.

He also wanted to have a sleep like that every night. He wanted her arms around him, or his arms around her, their scents mixing.

But most importantly, he wanted her to be his. He wanted her to have the same feelings he does, and for them to be together until the end of everything.

The only thing that Kaname was worried about was the fact that she wasn't technically a pureblood yet. It would be a bad thing if Kaname were to dump another pureblood for a human. Thea, of course, wasn't a human, but had the presence of one. The first thing that he would have to do is to wake her up. That wouldn't be as easily done as thought, because she required the pain to live (or so she said). Kaname didn't want her to suffer without the pain, but more importantly, he didn't want her to suffer _with_ it.

Kaname collapsed on his bed, his head hurting in the thoughts spinning around inside. He was so preoccupied, he didn't notice the thoughts that Thea was having.

Inside the bathroom, Thea was thinking similar thoughts, yet completely reversed.

She loved Kaname. She knew this. Her heart pounded every time she saw him, and she blushed around him. She could open herself up to him.

And yet, she was a burden to him.

If it wasn't for her, he would have gotten enough sleep. He also had to take care of her, and that probably put the other students in suspicion, having more against him. He also had it hard because he was a pureblood, so even everyday life was difficult.

The only thing she could do for him was to remove herself from his presence, permanently. But the only way that she could do that was to die. So, she would use as much power as possible, and let her body's natural course take place. The fact that she lost so much blood yesterday only aids this decision.

So today was going to be her last day alive.

* * *

enjoys? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I think its a little shorter than the others? And I will try to post new chapters up as soon as possible! I'm overjoyed that people actually read this!

Oh, and for the chapter names, do you want me to put the English translation beside it? I stole the quotes from japanese songs, but i also have it in english if you want. Tell me if you would like that. [EDIT: Fixed! Its at the top if you didn't notice ^^;]

That's about it for today! please R&R, and i will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. *goes back to typing story in the corner, listening to yousei teikoku and Panic! at the Disco and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus*


	7. 赤い光が終わりを告げる　明日は来るのか…

* * *

Chapter 7: 赤い光が終わりを告げる　明日は来るのか… (Red light declares the end, will tomorrow arrive?)

* * *

Thea walked out of the bathroom in a white cami with Gir (the famous robot in a dog suit that loves cupcakes) on the front, dropping a cupcake and saying FAIL. She had on a black ruffled skirt, and white and black striped thigh socks. She also had on her 3-inch-heel shoes. Simple, yet perfect. She smiled, holding a perfect amount of innocence and happiness into her personality at the moment, making sure Kaname wouldn't find out her true plan.

Kaname didn't know though, and was actually surprised at his lack of noticing the things around him when Thea walked out of the bathroom. He looked at her, and chuckled. He, too, was a Gir fan. Who wasn't? That funny little robot. And other than that, what she was wearing was another thing that he loved. It looked so cute!

"I have something that will go with that." Kaname said as he walked over to his dresser, shifting through drawers and everything else. After a few minutes he had a necklace in his hands, and was leaning over Thea's head, fastening it in the front. It had a cupcake on it. "It was my mom's. Whatever you do, don't lose it, okay?"

"Of course, Kaname. It must be very important to you." Thea replied. Kaname had never actually said it, but she knew that his parents must have died, like hers. Thea was also blushing, because Kaname had his arms around her once again. She liked the feeling, and it was something she was going to miss.

"Do you need a brush? It's used. I hope you don't mind." Kaname said, handing Thea the brush that was on the dresser.

"It's fine. Thank you." Thea said as she brushed her hair. More of Kaname's scent! Yay!

"Now, for that favor… If you don't mind, could you go to the Sun Dorms and fetch Yuuki and Yori for me? I would go myself, but it would cause such a commotion… Just tell them to meet me at the main gate at 11, and you stay with them, okay?" Kaname said when Thea handed him back his brush.

"Sure. Could you write down her room number? I would probably forget if you just told me." Thea replied, sort of worried, considering she had never even seen the outside of his room, much less the rest of the campus.

So Kaname wrote the room number, and basic directions on how to find the Sun Dorms. Anything other than that she would have to find on her own, because he didn't know anything about the inside of the Sun Dorms. "Here. Since it's daylight outside, everyone in the Moon Dorms should be asleep, so nothing to worry about vampire-wise. Just try to be quiet. My room is the only soundproof one in the dorm, so if you make a loud noise, they will wake up. That okay with you?" Kaname said.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying about me. And are you all nocturnal here?" Thea replied.

"Of course." Kaname said. "Bye. I'll see you in about thirty minutes then."

"Same to you." Thea said. She slowly turned towards the door and made her way out of Kaname's room for the first time.

Thankfully, like Kaname said, There wasn't anyone running about in the Moon Dorms. Thea walked as quiet and quickly as possible, hoping that she wouldn't wake any of the other vampires up. She tip-toed her way across the big meeting room, and then walked outside the dorms, and looked at a huge gate.

She walked right past though, and the guard in there didn't look twice at her. She was sure it was a guard to keep out the humans, but he probably thought that she was just one of the vampire's dinner and was coming out freshly brain-washed. She thought vampires could do that, but she wasn't fully sure. Oh well.

When she finally reached the outside, she gasped. The scenery was beautiful. There were trees all around, something that you almost never saw out in the middle of the city. She breathed in the fresh air, stuck her nose in the paper that Kaname gave her, and tried to maneuver her way around this academy. She didn't know what it was called yet, which was kind of backwards. She was pretty sure it was a famous school, or else it wouldn't have all this space and trees.

After a while, Thea ended up getting lost. She was walking around in circles. She sighed. Great. My first time alone and I get lost like some eight year old.

"Are you lost?" Said a voice.

Thea was startled. She didn't feel a presence before. But when he spoke, she felt it on her all at once, and figured out that it was a very low vampire level… a Level D if she remembered correctly. A vampire that was once human and was bitten by a vampire. But this vampire was much stronger than any other, and kind of smelled like Kaname. He couldn't have bitten him… could he? Would Kaname have let him? Thea just replied "Yeah… I guess I am. Could you help me find the Sun Dorms?"

A boy with white hair and amethyst eyes walked out from behind a tree. "Sure. Follow me." The boy began walking back the way that she came. She had to run to catch up.

After a few minutes of following him, they arrived at a big building, which must have been the Sun Dorms. "I'm assuming you meant the girls' dorms, right?" The boy said.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, could you tell me where the stairs are when you walk in?" Thea said, getting as much information as she could while he was still willing to help her.

"Just tell me what room you're going to. I'll take you there." He said.

Thea repeated the number that was written on the paper. The boy started walking, and entered the dorms. Thea almost gasped again. These buildings were beautiful. She wished that she lived here.

But she didn't get to stare for long. The boy was moving fast, and was at the door in no time. He knocked on the door. "Oi, Yuuki, a middle-schooler is here to see you." He said.

"Okay, one sec!" Yuuki's voice said through the door. A second later she opened it. "Zero! You aren't supposed to be in the girls' dorm! I thought you knew that! The prefects can't do everything!"

"Hey, she got lost, I was just trying to help." Zero said, pointing at Thea.

It took Yuuki a second to move. "Thea, come here! Zero, leave! I have to go soon and Yori and I aren't ready!" Yuuki grabbed Thea by the arm and dragged her into the room, then slammed the door shut in Zero's face. Thea was thinking though. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Thea! Why did you come here?" Yuuki said. She wasn't mad, just surprised.

"Kaname told me to make sure you were ready and by the gate at eleven." Thea looked over at an alarm clock by one of the beds in the room. It was ten fifty-five. Thea was lost, and that had taken up some amount of time.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're ready. Right Yori?" Yuuki called into the bathroom. A girl with brownish-reddish hair walked out.

"Yeah, yeah Yuuki. The only reason that you are up so early is because of Kaname. Or maybe it's the fact that your heart won't beat so fast because you aren't going to be with Zero today. Sooo? Which is it?" Yori said, tempting Yuuki.

Yuuki just blushed and yelled something that couldn't be understood.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but if we want to make it on time I think we need to go now. And nice to meet you, Yori, I'm Thea." Thea said.

"Thea's right Yuuki. And nice to meet you too." Yori said, and she maneuvered by Yuuki and went out in the hall. Thea followed her, and Yuuki followed Thea after a slam of the door.

It took about three minutes to get to the main gate. They weren't so late after all.

Kaname was there waiting on them. Thea sped up and ran to Kaname's side.

"Oh yeah, I never asked. Thea, are you a Night Class student?" Yori asked.

Kaname butted in before Thea could say anything. "She is a vampire, but she has the presence of a human, so no… Not really."

"Okay. Thanks. I just wanted to know before hand." Yori turned to Yuuki, and asked an important question. "Did you remember to get your wallet from the Headmaster's office last night before you came to the dorm?"

Yuuki's smile faded. "Oh crap…" Yuuki turned and started to run, but something hit her smack on the forehead. "What was that for?!" Yuuki yelled into the nothingness in front of her.

"I thought you might need your wallet for shopping." Said a voice. Thea turned around to see Zero, the silver haired Level D from earlier. "Oh hey, it's the lost middle school kid." He said, his gaze turning to Thea.

"You can go do whatever you need to now, Kiryuu. She has her wallet." Kaname said. Pure hatred was in his voice.

"Oh. I didn't know you hated him Kaname. I kinda thought he was your boyfriend." Thea said, shrugging her shoulders. Okay, she didn't really, the thought crossed her mind for maybe a fraction of a second when she first smelled Zero, but she never really thought that that was the truth.

"What in the world would make you say that?!" They both said at the same time.

Thea simply turned to Zero and said, "You smell like him."

Zero looked completely flabbergasted, while Kaname had an "I'm not surprised" look on his face.

Kaname leaned down and whispered "I'll explain later…" in Thea's ear. After that, he said "I'm going" and turned to leave. Thea followed him, and a second or two afterwards Yuuki and Yori followed, leaving Zero behind.

"To the ice-cream place first!" Thea yelled. "I know the perfect place, if you don't mind. I know the person who owns it, and hopefully she's there today. She'll give us a discount."

"Okay Thea. Lead the way." Yuuki said.

Thea, now being outside of the academy, knew every twist and turn of the city. She led them through the streets like it was a maze and she was in the air and could see every blocked off place. They walked a while.

The store was part of the old part of the city, the part that was barely working anymore. She walked in and screamed "Alice! It's Hikari! Are you here?" Then she walked up to the counter, leaving Yuuki and Yori completely confused. Kaname quickly explained about the false name.

Just then a young girl (maybe Kaname's age) walked up to the counter. "Hikari! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Did they finally let you out of that place?" She said, bombarding Thea in questions.

"Yeah! Well kinda. A friend of mine got me outta there, after I escaped. He said I didn't have to go back, and so far, I haven't seen any men carrying around a straight jacket looking for me. So I guess I'm in the clear. I sure hope so. That would be awesome. That place stunk and I couldn't get your ice cream. And I came here yesterday, but you weren't here." Thea replied, talking quickly, like Alice.

"Ohh, I had some work to do Hika! Sorry I wasn't here! I wish I were! Anyway, who's your friends over there?" Alice said, pointing to Kaname and the gang.

"Oh, this is Kaname Kuran, Yuuki and Yori… No one ever told me their last names…" She stared them down.

"Uhmm.. It's Yuuki Cross… The Headmaster at Cross Academy is my adopted father since I can remember." Yuuki said.

"And I don't want you to know my last name" Yori said with a wink.

"Oh My God! Kaname Kuran from the Night Class at Cross Academy!? Are you serious!?" Alice said, shrieking.

"I would prefer if you don't act that way in front of him. If outsiders act this way, then I'm sure that the girls in the actual school would be much worse, and you wouldn't like someone doing that to you everyday, would you, Alice?" Thea said

"No, you're right. Sorry Kaname. Ice cream on the house!" Alice said. "Just tell me what you want and I'll whip it right up."

"The usual for me." Thea said.

"Chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream cone." Kaname said.

"Vanilla cone with sprinkles!" Yuuki said, excited.

"Just a vanilla cone, please." Yori said.

"Sure thing! I'll be back in about five minutes. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." Alice said, pointing around the empty ice cream parlor.

Thea walked over to her favorite booth, Kaname sitting beside her and Yuuki and Yori across from them.

"Sweet place Thea! Oops! I mean Hikari! Anyway, do you always get free ice cream here?" Yuuki said, basically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah. She let me live with her for a while, but them I got taken to the nutty house and I haven't seen her in about a year." Thea replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I love her ice cream. It's the number one thing I missed when I was in there. I acutally came over here yesterday first, then I went to the broken down fountain."

"Nutty house?" Yuuki said. Thea had forgotten that only Kaname and Alice (and the people in her school) knew that she was in the asylum.

"I'll explain later," Kaname said before Thea could say anything. Just then Alice walked up with their orders of ice cream.

"Brownie Strawberry Explosion for Hika, Choco dipped for Kuran, Sprinkles for Cross, and Normal Vanilla for just Yori. Am I correct?" Alice said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. I'm glad. If you need anything, I'll be in the apartment upstairs, 'kay Hika? Oh, and I have some of your mangas if you want them. They've kinda gotten dusty from not being read in a while. Sorry." Alice said.

"Not your fault. It's that dude's fault for pissing me off on a Wednesday." Thea said, biting into a juicy strawberry.

"Okay. Have a good dessert!" Alice said, then she turned and left.

Thea took another bite into her ice cream.

"You're a manga lover? I didn't know that." Kaname said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My favorite is Yume Kira Dream Shoppe. After that is Full Moon wo Sagashite, and then Shugo Chara!" Thea said. "Manga Mitaina Koi Shita! is pretty cool too." Thea added, her mind pondering on all the different manga she had. She couldn't remember.

"Fall in love like a Comic?" Kaname said. "You want to fall in love?" He said jokingly.

But Thea didn't get the jokingly part. She turned as red as the strawberries on her ice cream. "No! I just like the story, that's all…" She said, stuffing another bite into her mouth.

Yuuki and Yori burst out laughing. Kaname just chuckled. Thea sat in the corner, miserable.

But after that Kaname pulled a conversation together, and everyone was included, talking about random subjects that changed very quickly.

Once everyone was finished with their ice cream, Thea decided she needed to go see Alice for her manga. "Well, I miss it, and I don't know where I'm going to live now."

Thea said, throwing her trash away.

"I'll come with you." Kaname said. "Yuuki and Yori, can you stay down here and wait for us, please?"

"Sure thing, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said.

Thea started walking towards the back room, hoping Kaname was following her. She heard his footsteps, so she kept on walking. There was a staircase on the right, and Thea went up it. When she walked in she saw countless stacks of manga. Thea shrieked. "My babies! Did you miss me? I missed you!" Thea said, going over and looking through all the mangas she had.

Hibiki's Magic, Princess Ai Ultimate Edition, Mamotte Shugogetten, Kitchen Princess, Sugar Sugar Rune, Yume Kira Dream Shoppe, Manga Mitaina Koi Shita!, Shugo Chara!, Karin, Rozen Maiden, Pita Ten, Loveless, Rosario + Vampire, Magical x Miracle, Full Moon wo Sagashite, and other titles, way too many to list.

"Well. I think with have another Takuma on our hands…" Kaname said, remembering Takuma's manga obsession. He watched Thea go through the books, pick up one, rummage through the pages, then point her finger at something and show him.

"This is Alpha! I made a plushie him and a plushie emo bunny and a plushie Ritsuka holding a plushie Soubi! I also made the Rozen Maiden dolls, one by one. Do you want to see them?" Thea said with a smile. If this was her last day, she wanted to show him all about her that she could, while she could.

" Sure." Kaname said, returning a smile.

"Hopefully Alice hasn't moved anything…" Thea said, walking down the hall and entering a room. "Yes! It's all in perfect shape! Come on!" Thea said, grabbing Kaname's arm and pulling him into the room.

The room was painted black on the sides and ceiling, except for on the ceiling there was white dots, like the stars. There were seven dolls lining the wall beside her bed, each one completely different. There were plushies all over her bed also, more than she had explained to him in the main room. He picked up one that he recognized from what she showed him earlier. He thought the name was Alpha, but he couldn't be sure. All he could tell was that it was a black bunny with red eyes and a cute little witch costume on.

"Do you sew the outfits or buy them?" Kaname said, looking at the bunny

"I sew them. They don't sell them perfectly, they always try to leave out little parts that they think you don't notice, but I do all the time. I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to making things, but I add my own little bit into the outfit also." Thea said, going through her closet. This was actually her cosplay closet, where she kept all the outfits that she had made. She made an outfit when she really liked something that she saw in a manga. She had a whole closet full of them, and actually the bathroom closet was hers also, but she wasn't going to brag. She just wanted to find the one dress she made from Princess Ai…

Thea left the room. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Thea screamed so Kaname would know to stay in her room. "ALICE! WHERE IS MY FAVORITE DRESS!?" Thea screamed.

Kaname just chuckled. He hoped that she would live with him one day. He definitely wanted to stay with her. She was just so cute. But today, Kaname couldn't read her thoughts. It's like she created a mental block, or tried to think about nothing but what's in front of her. Was she hiding something? Kaname looked at the different things in Thea's room. He then went over to the closet to see what she was looking at. What he saw amazed him. Tons of beautifully made dresses hung from plastic hangers. He ran his fingers along the hems, feeling all the detail. Oh, the effort all these must have taken! And for her to leave, does that mean that she has more than these?

Then Thea walked back in dressed in another beautiful dress. It was frilly and had belts and ripped black knee socks with a garter with a rose higher up on her leg. She also had an artificial black rose in her hair.

Kaname didn't know what to say. It was beautiful. It must have taken days or weeks to make that. Maybe even months. He simply said "Wow."

"I know that it's kinda slutty, but I just loved it, so I had to have one of my own. Do you want to see what it looks like in the manga?" Thea said, pleased that he liked it.

"Sure." Kaname said.

Thea ran out into the hall, shuffled through books, and then came running back. She opened up to a page at the beginning, sat down beside Kaname, and showed it to him.

"It's a splitting image, except for the socks." Kaname said.

"Alice wouldn't let me have fishnets. I thought they were too slutty anyway. I usually don't wear the garter, but I wanted to know if it looked okay or not." Thea said, twirling. "Do you think it looks okay?" Thea asked Kaname.

"It looks wonderful. Did you make it yourself? Did you make all of these by yourself?" Kaname said, his eyes flaming in curiousity. He had never met anyone with these skills.

"I make them myself. They aren't that good. Many people do much better than me." Thea said, sitting down beside Kaname. "If you like them so much, I have some outfits from Shugo Chara! that I could use, because they look more like normal clothes, if you want me to wear something that I have personally sewn." Thea said with a smile.

"Sure. I would like that. Your clothes are cute. What happened to your normal clothes though?" Kaname said, Thea already rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear.

Thea hesitated a second, then replied. "I didn't have many… I always got hand-me-downs from Alice, and after that, when they got too small, I used them and the extra money I got for myself to make the cosplay costumes. But a little before I went to the nut house, I only had that one outfit. Alice's friends were in a house fire, and everything they had burned. I told her that she could send my clothes to them because they had a daughter my age. So I wore my school uniform all the time. All I did was stay here anyway, working on my projects. I never felt the need to buy clothes, and all my money and christmas presents were manga and stuff to make cosplays with. I lived here for a while… maybe three years… and her parents used to live here too, but they were in a car crash. That's how she lives here alone. Then I was sent off to the nut house, and I didn't really need clothes there, they got me everything I needed, especially things to soothe my masochism." Thea laughed, but the sound was dead. "So, that's why. It was my own choice, and if I needed too, I could sell these for money for Alice. Well, I still can. I thought that at least my work could pay off… Ah, here it is." Thea pulled an outfit off of a hanger. "So, that's basically it. I guess you didn't look through my memories as thoroughly as I thought you did." Thea tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was thinking about how she would be gone soon.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. You were being generous." Kaname came up to her and hugged her from behind. "That's what I like about you. You are nice to people you like, and not so nice to people you don't like. Kind of like me, in a way."

Thea softly pried his hands off of her. She was about to cry, which wasn't good. Alice has never seen her cry before. She wasn't about to let her see, either. "I need to change, Kaname. I'll be right back." Thea said, avoiding his face. She went to the bathroom, and quickly changed. She wasn't crying, but she didn't want to push her luck. "Alice! I'm taking my old book bag! I'll pay you back later! I'll also be back to get my plushies and cosplays! Right now I'm just taking the mangas!" Thea screamed out the door. She walked to her room, and beckoned for Kaname to follow her. "Can you help me put all the manga in here? Last time I tried, it all fit." Thea said, starting to scoop the mangas into the bag. Kaname removed the bag from Thea's hands, and quickly packed all of the manga into the bag.

"We've been up here for a while. Don't you think we need to go see what Yuuki and Yori are doing?" Kaname said. But, in all honesty, he had pretty much forgotten about them being downstairs.

Thea took the bag, and winced. "It's heavier than I thought it would be… I'm just going to leave it here. NEVER MIND ALICE! I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE BAG HERE! I WILL BE BACK LATER FOR IT!" Thea screamed."Come on, Kaname." Thea said, already walking down the stairs. Kaname simply followed.

When they got back to where Yuuki and Yori were, they were both playing on their cell phones.

"Sorry I took so long. I used to live with Alice, and I was going through all my stuff." Thea said, trying to sound normal.

"Woah! Where did you get those clothes? I love them!" Yuuki said.

"I made them." Thea said. It was a black long-sleeve shirt with a collar and crosses hanging off the corners. The skirt was like all her other ones, ruffled, and crosses hung from different points on it, too.

"No way! That's amazing! Where did you get the idea?" Yuuki basically screamed

"It's an alteration of an outfit in Shugo Chara!." Thea said. "Let's go. It's getting kind of late…"

"It's only been an hour." Kaname said. "Don't worry."

But when Thea opened the door, she froze. She saw some students in her class from last year, when she beat that kid to the verge of death. She just kept walking though, right onto the street, right in front of them.

"Hey! It's that freak! Haven't see you around! Where you been? In a nut house?" One of them screamed. Kaname turned around, and saw the kids for the first time.

Thea just pushed Kaname away so she could see them. She had the face of a sadist on. "Last time some one called me a freak, you should know what happened." Thea said, a smile on her lips. It wasn't a cheerful on though. It was full of evil.

"You know that Keiichi just got out of the Hospital last week, right? Or do you not care?" another one called.

"Huh. The only reason I walked away was because I thought he was dead. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be, unlike you." Thea said, then turned on her heel and left them, walking towards the fountain.

Thea ignored the things they said to her, and instead, starting focusing on when would be the perfect time. All that she knew was that she wanted to be at the fountain when she died.

That was when Kaname noticed what she was doing. She was going to kill herself!? No! Why!?

Then Thea turned around and said, " Kaname, Yuuki, I'm sorry to have been a burden on you…"

Thea turned back around, because this was it, the abandoned fountain. She was pleased to learn that the other kids were still following her.

"-And who are you hanging out with? Do they feel sorry for you?"

"This is Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Cross. They go to Cross Academy. Happy?" Thea said.

They seemed taken aback. "No way! They would never hang out with a freak like you! Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?"

"My mother is dead, dumb asses." Thea said with no emotion.

"I bet they killed themselves to get you off their backs!"

That was when Thea snapped. "Don't you DARE say ANYTHING about MY PARENTS!"

Blackness erupted under Thea, and reached out to get the kids.

"You don't know ANYTHING! Don't try to learn it either!"

By this time the kids were screaming at the darkness enveloping them.

"Thea! Stop this!" Kaname said.

Thea was crying. She turned to Kaname and gave him a pitiful smile, blood pouring down her face. Then she stopped completely, and was on her knees coughing.

"What the hell!? I'm outta here!" One of the kids yelled. All the others followed.

Thea was coughing up more blood than ever before. She had used more power than ever befor though, so this should be right. She wasn't scared. She was kind of happy, actually. She would finally be out of his way…

Kaname had already decided to save her, and he would persuade her that no pain is better afterwards. He flew over to her, and bit her. He wouldn't drink much… Just enough so that she would be able to change.

Then he bit his own wrist. Blood flooded his mouth. He filled his mouth, then put his lips to Thea's.

Thea was surprised. What was happening? That was when she noticed the blood in his mouth. Thea tried to resist, but she ended up swallowing it all anyway. Then… There was no pain. Anywhere. Thea started struggling against the hold Kaname had on her face. Why? Why did he want her to suffer.

Kaname just held on so she wouldn't try to do anything unreasonable. He used his powers to knock her out.

Thea felt his power trying to seep into her mind. She tried to stop it, but when she tried, blackness fell over her.

* * *

Teee heee heee... Ultra long chapter! I kept writing random stuff that could add on later into the story, and that's why it took so long!, and Yesh, of all the mangas listed there, I have read all of them, and more. I own Kitchen princess 1, mamotte shugogetten 2 3 &4 (I can't find vol 1 :-;) Princess Ai ulti collection hibiki's magic 1 and 2, and Shugo Chara 1&2. If i had a million dollars, i would buy alot more than those... But the ones i have now are like... 100 dollars.. soo... yeahs...

ANYWAY! Author Notes!!!!!!!: Yori knows about vampires.  
When Thea personally is listing her books, she calls the name Manga Mitaina Koi Shita!. That is Fall in love like a Comic! in english. Soo... Yeahs... I didn't know whether to list the names in english or japanese because they are in japan in this story... soo.... _;

*****BELOW ARE SPOILERS!*****

About the time settings: Chapter 30 happened (Zero Drank Kaname's Blood)... but Kaname didn't say that he loved Yuuki yet.


	8. 君に触れられるの　アトドレグライ？

Chapter 8: 君に触れられるの アトドレグライ？(I wonder how long I will be able to touch you?)

* * *

Thea was too upset to open her eyes, even though she had already woken up. The first thing she realized was that there was no pain behind her eyes, clouding her thoughts. There was no pain in her joints, under her skin, or in her throat. Everything was blissfully pain-free. And Thea hated it. Was this what death felt like? She hated it more than life itself. She was not aware that she could even do this. But then, she started hearing things.

No, this was not like what had happened before. Birds were chirping outside, loud and clear. It wasn't muffled, like it was before. Was it muffled, though? Yes, it must have been. What she thought was clear was like comparing bottled water to the ocean after an oil spill. Was it just the pain that muffled the noise? It must have been…

More than that though, she heard someone clear his throat in a room over, like he was expecting someone to walk in. He heard several pairs of footsteps, as though a group of children were walking through the halls. Like a little clique in some bad chick movie. Thea didn't want to move, or think about anything, so she just listened, and in a few seconds, the door opened.

"Kaname. I trust that school was good for you today?" the man that had cleared his throat before he asked.

Thea shoved her eyebrows together. Kaname… he brought up unnecessary memories. She didn't need to remember that. Remembering what was, and what she wanted… Or maybe she did need this. It wouldn't be physical, but she could already feel the pain tugging at her heart. Loneliness like never before took over, and Thea felt small relief. She wasn't pain-free after all.

"You know that's not what I'm here to talk about today, Cross." Kaname said, and his voice was like the man's name. Thea was flabbergasted. Was that really Kaname? His voice sounded beautiful, like blood red roses in a garden turned into a song. Even with the obvious disapproval in his voice, she could tell that muffled had been the correct word. It was like she had never heard his voice before. What she heard before was like taking crappy speakers from a dump, and hoping that they work, but turning everything distorted, so even the sweetest of songs sounded like devil worship. That was the comparison here. She could do no better. His voice was like angels, like everything could be perfect again… And yet, as she thought this, the pain ripped through her heart more. He must hate her, after what had happened. She wondered why death would give her such a thing like this.

"Ah.. You know, Kaname, it has been almost three weeks now… Are you sure she'll even wake up?" The man, now identified as "Cross", inquired. This spiked Thea's interest. Who was Kaname worried about? She always thought he was into that one girl named… what was her name? Yuuki..? Thea couldn't remember. That girl that seemed to be completely in love with Kaname, and with that other man too… The Level D… For some reason, he stuck in her mind as well, though she felt no connection to him at all. Had something happened to Yuuki?

"Her heart is still beating. I can hear it from in here. And she's still breathing. It's not the same rhythm as before. Maybe something has changed. When is the last time you checked on her?" Kaname asked again, slightly worried. _No…_ Thea thought. _He can't be worried.. Kaname.. has to be happy… That's why… I left… That's why.. I'm here…_ Thea thought she would cry. She gasped for air.

Before anything else could happen, Kaname burst into the room to see Thea awake, and choking back tears.

"Thea…" Kaname said, and reached his hand out towards her, as if he wanted her to take it, and go live happily ever after together.

Thea opened her eyes then, and was even more amazed than before. What was happening..? Everything was so.. clear! Again with the water comparison, but it was so _true_. She looked around, avoiding his face. She would save that for last. The blackness that was around her eyes in her other self gave no justice to the world. Everything was much more beautiful, bright, and amazing. She then turned her head, and looked at Kaname.

He was the most beautiful being in the entire planet. Of this, Thea was sure. His brown hair had grown slightly longer, and was falling in his face, as if he had missed an appointment to get it trimmed. It was a beautiful dark brown, almost black. His eyes were hard not to get lost in. they were still that same brown as before, but she could now see every little spec of different shades in his irises. Black and red were blended in with the brown, and the different specs that showed were beautiful. His face was like a god, or a statue, created only by the best of artists. His skin was pale, just enough to see the veins running underneath the skin. He was… amazing.

Death made this aspect of her old life so much better.

"Kaname, I'm dead, right?" Thea said, attempting a smile, pointing at herself with her index finger. "I used as much power as possible. I was coughing up blood, and everything hurt so badly. But here I am! My dream world! Pain that is not physical, but that resides completely in the mind. Eyes that can see everything, and has nothing dulled out. Ears that hear the most amazing things, and are not muffled at all. And… You. You're right here, right in front of me. And you were worried about me. That's what I wanted! I wanted you to love me! To care, to be here for me. To be able to sleep like we did that one night, to be able to continue to smell you, to be able to be with you, and nowhere else. Death has been kind to me."

Kaname looked extremely relieved for a fraction of a second, and then his face took on a worried form. "Thea, you aren't dead. This is the real world."

Thea just stared at him blankly. "What..? That's impossible. Completely impossible."

"No, it's not, Thea. I saved you. You won't be in physical pain anymore. I know you said that you had no reason to live anymore, but I don't want to be here without you. At all. Please. You have recently become my reason for living. Don't leave me alone…"

And then something that Thea never expected happened.

Kaname's eyes started shimmering, and slowly, a lone tear fell from one eye. He was appalled at himself, and covered his eyes quickly.

"Kaname.. no, don't cry! Please! I… I love you! Don't cry.." Thea sputtered, too shaken to make a complete sentence. She got up from the bed and bolted across the room, and hugged him as hard as possible. He smelled delicious… She then realized what she was wearing. She had on the shirt that Kaname had given her. She hid her face in his shoulder, and started crying. She only realized later that she was going to stain his shirt with her bloody tears. Thea heard nothing but their sobs, and then the door quietly shutting as Cross left.

Kaname put his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Don't you ever do that again… understand? Never, ever, make me worry like that again, you little girl… I haven't said this out loud, but you understand, right? I love you more than anything in the world." And as soon as he said this, he knew it was true. He had thought, for a good eighteen years, that he was in love with his sister, and that when she was saved, he would live with her, and be completely happy. Oh, how wrong he was! The attraction he felt towards Yuuki was absolutely _nothing_ compared to how he felt now, with Thea in his arms, complete, whole, and absolutely alive. He had never been happier.

Thea, now fully awakened, heard his thoughts, as if they were being broadcast through her mind. She smiled, and began laughing and crying, all at once. She never knew what it was like to be loved, and thought she never would. But of course, this one man fixed all of that. How amazing he was. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms for all of eternity. "I love you. I love you, so, so much." She said, wiping the crimson from her eyes.

"Good," Kaname said as he gave her one last squeeze, then looked at her face. When his eyes met hers, he was a little shocked. "Huh… I thought your bloody tears would be gone, since you're a full pureblood now…" he said, playing with her hair.

Thea pushed forwards, and knocked them both towards the floor. She lay on top of him, and just rested her head on his chest. "Well, this is alright too. A piece of my old self for me to remember."

"You want to remember all that?"

"Well, it would be bad to forget, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so…"

Thea's stomach rumbled. "Oops… I guess I'm hungry. Hey, what time is it?"

Kaname looked around the room for a clock, and found one. "The clock says it is approximately 11:45 AM. Thea… you know, I've taken you as my lover now, right?"

Thea blushed bright red, something that Kaname loved. She hadn't lost that in the transformation after all. "L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lover?" Thea stuttered

Kaname chuckled. "Yes. I want you to be my lover. That's okay, isn't it?"

"O-Of course! I… have never had a lover before though, so I might not be a good one." Thea said, her face buried in his chest. Oh, how embarrassed she was!

But, Kaname didn't miss the shade of her face. It was elegant, and completely lovely. "There will never be a better one for me, than you. And you know, when vampires have lovers, they always take blood from their lover. And you said you were hungry, so…" Kaname moved his head, showing his neck for Thea.

Thea looked up, surprised. "Are you sure! I mean, I know that I like blood, and that you smell awesome, and that I want your blood, but is it okay? I don't want to hurt you, or have those people in the Night Class giving you funny stares, because I'm sure they smelled you on Zero too, that one time, and I don't want to ca-"

Kaname cut her off in the middle of her babbling by putting a finger to her lips. "You're a pureblood, and I'm a pureblood. The only thing they can do is approve of this." Kaname said, taking his finger away from her lips, and caressing her face. He wanted her to bite him, and no one else. He wanted to be the only one to give her what she needed. He still hated that Aidou had to come in that one day. If Thea hadn't been so scared of losing her pain, he would not have been needed at all.

Thea just nodded, understanding his emotions. She had her head down, her bangs covering her face. Her lips were barely touching his shirt as she slowly moved more towards his neck, and his warm skin. When she got to around his neck, she unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, and shoved it out of the way, then licked his neck, getting lost in her instincts. He smelled luscious, and then, when she licked his skin, he tasted like the best desert ever. Kaname ice cream: the world's new best desert. She then carefully opened her mouth, and sunk her fangs down into his neck. His blood filled her mouth, and she had never felt anything like it. The taste covered every part of her mouth, and then, when she swallowed, soothed her throat. It was like melted chocolate, traveling down her throat, and into her bloodstream. She would be the first chocolate vampire. Thea stopped thinking about anything else at that moment, focusing only on Kaname, and his emotions.

Kaname was just thinking about how much he loved the situation he was in. His lover, on top of him, sharing a moment, with just the two of them. No one to interrupt, and no memories to erase afterwards. He had always hated sharing things, but this was completely different. He wanted to open up to her, to have her know everything. He didn't want the moment to end.

Thea, however, wasn't very experienced at biting people. The blood dripped from her mouth, and was starting to make a small puddle on the floor. Finally, Thea was full. She licked the wound to seal it, then got up and looked at Kaname.

Her eyes were shining that lavender-purple color, and they fit her face perfectly. It was similar to Zero's, but prettier, in a way. He loved it. Blood was running down the corner of her mouth, and Kaname licked it away, and put his lips on hers.

Thea was surprised, but only wanted the same thing. She gently pushed Kaname's head towards the floor again, so he wouldn't have to reach up at all. She was on top of him, and her lips just kept moving. The emotions flooding her was something that she had never felt before, but she think she liked it. Kaname's hands tangled in her hair, and Thea loved it. But here came the inexperienced part.

Kaname licked her lips, wanting more. Thea didn't know what to do, so she jerked away.

"I-I'm sorry, that was the first time I've kissed someone, and, and, I don't know what to do, and I'm sorry!" Thea said, blushing again.

Kaname simply smiled, and replied "Oh, that was your first? That means it only gets better." His grin looked like it belonged on the Cheshire Cat.

"Hey.. You know you're technically a pedophile, right? You freak!" Thea joked, putting on a face of fake disgust.

"Hey.. You know I don't give a damn, right? I have everything I ever wanted." Kaname said, starting to sit up.

Thea got up by herself, and helped Kaname up afterwards.

"It's crazy, but I'm still tired.. Is that a bad thing?" Thea asked, really just wanting to be able to be in his arms. Her drowsiness was a matter that could wait until the end of the world.

"No, of course not. Here, I'll carry you to my room."

And with that, Kaname picked her up, bridal style, and opened the door, leaving everything in the past behind.

* * *

Hey you guys~! GUESS WHAT. IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS. WHAT. So I noticed that I completely abandoned this, and felt kinda bad about it. and, my mind has been going on a rampage. So I decided that even if I can't remember exactly how I wanted it to turn out, that's okay. I can do this much. ^^ No, this is not the end. Ha;; I doubt any of my old readers will see this. Oh well. I hope you like it ^^; Still usin' the Yousei Teikoku songs, too Woop. Go me. reviews are wanted3


End file.
